Conker's Bigger Bad Fur Day/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous Next - 2 (Begins of Conker walking at nighttime in the Windy) Conker: Well it's finally here, my name is Conker... Conker the Squirrel... (Flashback before of the events in the first game) Conker: I was become as the king but i was forgot to save my girlfriend Berri when she was been shot dead by Don Weaso with King Panther and Professor Von Kriplespac. I destroy them of my anger until the programmers is teleport until their were left to the castle and i was become as king of all the land, but i don't want to be it i always wanted her back. (Scene cut to the Windy, where Conker is going to the bar) Conker: Until then it happened on tomorrow that i called it a "Bigger Bad Fur Day"... (Begins the opening credits) (Scene cuts to later, Conker is out from the bar feeling dizzy and sick) Conker: Ohhh... i don't fell so good this day, i have to get back home... (Conker walking to the woods finding his home, until he falls down and layed on the ground feeling unconscious) (After Conker eye's his closed, an unknown figure with an dark red fur then Conker eye's closed, then the logo titled "Conker's Bigger Bad Fur Day" appears) (In the day, Conker woke up feeling bad and sick) Conker: *coughs* Ohh no... not this again (stands up) i gotta find this B button around here. (When Conker walking to the B button and drink an antidote then feels better) Conker: Ahh finally, now i feel much better. It have to get back home and... (looks down and he saw an note at his jacket) What's this an note? I wonder what it says. (grab the note and read it) "Dear Conker T. Squirrel, I have been... ???: ...watching you all the time that you never notice when you defeat the Panther King but you never known that his only henchmen was... he is... well i cannot tell you about him. I needed your help, meet me at the bar at Wednesday 9pm on the tick - A." Conker: Umm... I wonder who is the name of A? I never known and i think Wednesday is tomorrow. I better try to find the way to get out this forest, wait it's Birdy hey how are you doing? Birdy: Ah Conker, i haven't seen ya in yesterday i have been check the paper that your the king. Conker: (sighs) Yeah it's true so Birdy, can you help me that i can find to leave the forest. Birdy: Oh i liked to. But some three bastards is stole my suppliers of Mepsi-pax, if you can help to get my drink back i will give you an prize and find the way to leave the forest. Conker: Well okay then i will get those, what were the guys look like? Birdy: It's like an black skunk and with those Tediz... Conker: What? Tediz i though their were been killed by the explosion at the war and i never known who the black skunk was, don't worry Birdy i will get it back from those guys. (Conker walks to the forest to find Tediz and the unnamed black skunk, then he found the Tediz in the woods) Conker: I got you Tediz give the Birdy's supplies back. ???: Ohh i won't think of this... Conker: Who is it? ???: Right at the top of the cliff. (Conker looks up ans saw an dark figure jumping down and land safety) ???: You know me don't you Conker. Conker: No, but how did you know my name? ???: It's was been from few years that i have seen you Conker... it's your old rival... (walks out of the shadows and revealed himself) Honker the Skunk. Conker: Honker? Wait i remember you, you are the one who always blocking at my path in about three years ago. Honker: Hehe that's true, which i have happen to work with an Tediz and even some person you already known Conker: Some person i ever known... Who worked for you? Honker: (laughs) I'm afraid i cannot use to tell you who was it. Now if you excuse me i have to leave this shitty jungle place (snaps his fingers) Tediz. Get rid this squirrel see ya later. (Honker runs off) Conker: (imagine) Ohh this is not good i don't have an weapon to defend myself... oh wait i think i had the frying pan this would make those guys out. (After the fight, Conker got the supplies of Mepsi-pax then he gave it back to Birdy) Conker: Okay i got those for you. Birdy: Ahh! Thanks Conker and this is the reward that you liked (take out the Money, then Conker is happy) Money: Where have you been you F☠⚡★@☠⚡ Asshole?! (Conker grabs the money) Conker: Alright the money is back on my bank, okay Birdy can you tell me where the exit? Birdy: Oh right, it's right at the waterfall. Just be careful while you walking if you fall you will be turn into pieces, Good luck i gotta go. Conker: You're welcome, now time to get back. (While Conker is enter the exit at the top of the waterfall, Honker stood look at his rival leaving) Honker: Until we will meet again old timer. (Leaves) (Conker is now back to the Windy then Rodent is walking to him) Rodent: Hey Conker, where have you been i have to search for you. Conker: Yeah but it's okay i'm alright. So i have someone is used to help me. Rodent: Really? Who is the name. Conker: I never known which his name was only one word is A. conduction Category:Transcripts